The Intervention of Life
by Love is 130
Summary: Someone in your life, who you love dearly, gets addicted, follow troyella's journey of intervention, Troyella, R&R Two-shot


**I dont own the show intervention or HSM but i own the storyline ;)**

Intervention

"Ok Troy are you ready, do you have an questions?" asked me Mrs. Wilson, an intervention counselor asked me

"Yes" I told her looking in her eyes, I had gone through too much pain from this.

Gabriella Montez, the love of my life, has suffered too much. It has been six months, six months is all it took to turn my life upside down. In a fatal car crash Gabriella's mom was murdered and Gabriella chose to grieve in a very horrible way. She decided that instead of crying and using the support of all friends she would instead turn into the opposite of the Gabriella Montez that I had fallen in love with. She hung out with all the wrong people and started acting as if she didn't have a care in the world. Gabriella who was now living with my family and I started to come home late at night with a bunch of makeup on her face and looking distraught and drunk. I did all I could to help her, she was my best friend, my hero, my rock, my hope and passion but I could not succeed. Exactly two weeks ago I found Gabriella in her bedroom shooting needles up her arm. I told her to stop what she was doing, that it was hurting our relationship, all of our friendships, and most importantly her. She promised me to stop, a promise ment so much to the old Gabriella that I knew but to the new Gabriella it was just a meaningless word, after a week I saw her doing it again. I told my parents and here we are waiting for Gabriella to come home so we can have this intervention. As I look around, I feel the support of the people around me, I know I have to do this, for my life's sake. I cannot watch her kill herself in front of me. I love her too much.

As the door opened, I watched as a person walk through, a person I didn't know, a person who had no life in her eyes anymore, no color to her cheeks, no smile on her dry lips. Gabriella Montez had walked through the room. She looked around unable to comprehend what was going on, she came and gave me a peck on my lips, I felt my stomach drop this could have very well been the last kiss that we share.

"What's going on?" she asks as she looks around at all of the gang surrounded in the living room along with my parents

"Gabriella dear, your family and friends love you so much, they have something to share with you" Mrs. Wilson stated, Gabriella nodded

Chad began, "Gabriella, you're my dear little sister, you can't do this to yourself, you were always the smart one, the one who I looked up to, Gabriella you have to stop taking drugs, you have to relies that this is not going to take the pain away but only bring more, Please Gabriella stop." Chad said concluding, I looked at her and her face was emotionless but her eyes had unshed tears of pain and misery.

Taylor went next, "Gabriella, remember when you and Troy sang breaking free, you need to do that now, Gabby, not only for yourself but for all of us and most importantly Troy, break free of this horrible lifestyle." Taylor said

My mom went next, "Gabriella honey, you are like the daughter I never had, you are the only girl for Troy and I think everyone knows this, honey, think of what your mom would say if she saw you like this, Gabby you have got to stop."

My dad went after, "When I met you Gabby I thought you were a distraction for Troy, what I didn't know was that it was the best distraction of his life, and I have come to see you as a daughter, I can't have my daughter do this to herself now can I, let us help you.

The gang had decided that only two out of them were going to speak, so only I was left, except I didn't want to end it, but I have to, I have to do this, I kept repeating in my head.

"Troy, are you ready?" Mrs. Wilson said

"I think" I said, as I pulled my guitar to me and looked at Gabriella, I started to play

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_ That distant look is in your eye_

_ I thought with time you'd realize _

_It's over over It's not the way I choose to live _

_And something somewhere's got to give _

_As sharing this relationship gets older older _

_You know I'd fight for you But how I can fight someone who isn't even there_

_ I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I dont_

_ care if that's not fair Chorus: Cause I want it all Or nothing at all_

_ There's no where left to fall When you reach the bottom_

_ it's now or never Is it all Or are we just friends Is this how_

_ it ends With a simple telephone call You leave me here_

_ with nothing at all There are times it seems to me_

_ I'm sharing you with memories I feel it in my heart But I dont show _

_it show it And then there's times you look at me As though I'm all_

_ that you can see Those times I don't believe it's right I know _

_know it Don't me make me promises Baby you never did know how_

_ to keep them well I've had the rest of you Now I want the best of _

_you It's time for show and tell Chorus Cause you and I Could lose _

_it all if you've got no more room No room inside for me in your life_

_ Cause I want it all Or nothing at all There's no where left to fall It's now or never _

I had started to choke up, and had tears in my eyes just looking at her pained face, our eyes never left each other as I sang.

"Gabriella, don't you get it, I feel like you are cheating on me, not with a guy but with a drug Gabriella, I miss the old you gabby, your laugh, your smile, you jumping on my back, you promising me and actually following through, your sweet self is all I want Gabriella, but you have to choose Gabriella between everyone here or heroine, its all or nothing Gabriella." I said quietly, as I looked at everyone, they all had tears in their eyes

I pulled out two envelopes, Gabriella I got these two scholarships, one in New York and one in New Mexico, if you don't do this, I am deciding on New York, I could never stay in a place where each inch reminds me of you. Say something Gabriella" I said as one tear finally fell from my eyes

"What do you want me to say" she asked in a whisper

"That you'll go to rehab, and get clean, come back here, and let us live the life we dreamt with each other." I said as I held her hand, all of a sudden she pulled her hand away

"I…cant" she said crying

"Why Gabby why?" I asked desperately

"I need them, I need them to survive Troy, if you loved me, you would let me live with it" she said getting mad "if you weren't so selfish, you would support me, if you all really loved me like you say you do, you would love me how ever way I am." she said yelling

"We cant Gabriella, we cant watch you kill yourself, and love you, this is not the Gabriella we love, this is a druggie, and one day, I am going to get a call from the police to help me identify you Gabriella, your dead body, and if I have to do that then I know I will kill myself just like you did to yourself, that is why I will be much better off without you if you don't go to rehab. Understand Gabriella, understand, you changed from being my brie to Gabriella Montez a druggie." I yelled at her

"I don't want you to go through that too Troy, I, I, cant let you kill yourself after me, so I am done here, goodbye Troy Bolton, you will always own my heart." she said with tears falling, she gave me one final kiss with so much passion and started to walk away

"Don't do this Gabby" I stated pulling her back, "No I have to" she screamed,

I saw my dad pulling me back, and as I watched her head into our room I left, I told my dad that I was done and just needed time alone, I told him to call me when Gabriella left, this was it, this is the last time I will see Gabriella Montez, I told myself, as I headed to our secret spot in the mountains of Albuquerque.

Gabriella POV:

I quickly started packing, I could not see clearly from the tears in my eyes, I need the drug so much, I cant, I cant give it up, it keeps me from thinking of my pain of my mothers death. I decided to go to Los Angeles, away from Troy, away from my friends, I would rather stay away than to have Troy die after me, I have to do this, its better for him. I kept telling myself that he would find someone, someone who will love him more, who will appreciate him more, than I ever will, my life was better gone than harming him. I was done. My mom had money saved up for me incase anything happened, as well as her life insurance, my college money, and our old house money that I had sold after my mothers death I had enough money, I was eighteen I could do this. Mr. Bolton took me to the airport, and did something that I never thought he would do. He gave me a hug and slipped a piece of paper in my jacket.

"Its my cell phone number, Troy doesn't touch it, nobody does, its only for work, if you ever need something, I will be a phone call away, and I wont tell anyone, Troy loves you, know that he always will." he then walked away

That was the end, the end of Troy and my love, the end of the friendships I had created, and the end to the life that I once knew, looking ahead I only saw misery but this drug could be my friend, It would help me forget about all of that, I can finally be free.

4 years later POV Narrator

The gang had all left Albuquerque, all going to the East coast, Maine, Connecticut, and New York is where they all lived. Troy, Chad, and Taylor went to the University of New York. Kelsi, Ryan, Jason went to the University of Maine, and Sharpey went to Connecticut to study fashion and Zeke went there to study culinary art.

Troy had not had one date since Gabriella left, he always had her picture in his dorm. He thought it was his fault that she wasn't here, he thought he didn't do enough to save her, he put himself all in work and basketball, he was a medical student now, as well as the basketball captain, and he also had an internship at the local hospital, he never stopped working till he went to bed. He never laughed, just smiled, it truly was like his other half was not with him. Nobody dared to bring up the topic of Gabriella or Troy would not have a smile on his face for the rest of the day. He just wished that he could go back in time, go back and have his love of life right beside him. Gabriella had not once called, had not once shown her face anyway near the gang nor Troy. This made Troy's heart shatter into more pieces as if that was possible, it truly was like she disappeared off of the face of the Earth.

Today, Troy was going to a charity auction, the basketball players on his team had convinced him to go, their captain was really nice but never got out, it was a fairly new charity it was called LOVE NOT DRUGS, when he heard it was to support teens with drug problems he had accepted. God only knows how much Gabriella was on his mind, it seems that even everyday things he did were just to please Gabriella or for Gabriella. His whole team knew about Gabriella, heck the whole school knew about Gabriella, her pictures covered the inside of his locker, his cell phone's wall paper, and inside his wallet lay the T neckless that was only wore by one beauty.

Troy POV

7:00 PM

"Hey, Troy you ready" asked Brian, one of my best friends on the team

"Yah, Yah.." I said, I was wearing a black button down evening shirt that I had rolled up the sleeves too, and a dark wash jean. I put on my leather jacket and put on my Nikes and walked out the door

* * *

**What surprises lays ahead for Troy Bolton? **

**this is a two shot, and i just wanted to get input for it, tell me ideas you have for me to end it, i have an idea and its NOT going to be how you thought of it... i will see how many reviews i get and it will determine how many days till the update. **

**PS: i am sorry if you were reading my zanessa story, it was deleted and I really didnt like how it turned out to be.**

**xoxo**

**haily**


End file.
